The present poncho types are not functional for uses such as a storm-proof sleeping shelter, sleeping bag, hammock or as a fitted outerwear garment for example to cover the upper body as an anorak or to cover the full body as a cagoule, both the latter type garments being commonly used by mountaineers. Currently, persons that want the above combination of useful items are required to carry them as separate units.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,274; 1,193,443 and 650,074 disclose the general state of the art on the above poncho types.
The disadvantages of carrying separate equipment such as an anorak, cagoule, hammock, sleeping bag, sleeping shelter are very obvious to campers and mountaineers and there is an obvious need to reduce not only the number of items but their weight and bulk.